United States Flags (Flintlocks Forever)
United States Flag It is constructed of 13 stripes and 35 stars. The Congress decided on June 3, 1795 that the United States Flag will "be never changed from the original flag of thirteen stripes and thirteen stars." The reason for this is the immense amount of stars that would eventually have to be added to the flag. Between 1828 to 1863 the official variant of the United States had been the Betsy Ross variant by order of the US Congress. Before this there was no official way that the flag's stars were arranged or the size of the canton was regulated. After the adoption of the Postbellum Constitution the United States Congress changed the stars of the flag to represent the number of states that existed when the new Constitution was established. It has not changed since though it has several variants. US flag 35 stars.svg|United States Flag Standard Variant US Cav 35.svg|United States Flag Cavalry Variant Flag 833.png|United States Flag Popular Variant Flag 844.png|United States Flag Garrison Variant Branch Colours The branches of the US Military have their own specific flags to use at general headquarters and other federal places that aren't owned by any particular regiment. The Branch Colours are also used by high ranking officers who are not affiliated with a single regiment (Like a General, Admiral, etc.) Flag of the United States Marine Corps.svg|Colours of the United States Marine Corps USCG Parade Flag.svg|Colours of the United States Coast Guard Flag of the United States Army.png|Colours of the United States Army Flag 800.png|Colours of the United States Navy Flag 806.jpg|Colours of the United States Public Health Service State Regimental Colours The American military, especially the Army, often have a strong attachment to their regiment and often create a unique regimental colours that they carry into battle alongside the sanctioned US Flag. Although not required, nearly all US Armies have a regimental colour. State Armies, though still part of the US Army, are often thought of as distinctly different from Federal Armies as they often retain great loyalties to their states. State Armies recruit only from the state in question and never from outside the state. Transfers between State Armies do not occur - although transfers from State Armies to Federal Armies happen quite often to things like the Army Engineering Corps, Army Scouts, Army Cavalry, etc. Flag of Nevada.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Nevada Flag of Idaho.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Idaho Bonnieblue.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of West Florida Flag of Arizona.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Arizona Flag 846.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Maine Flag of Vermont Republic.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Vermont Flag 852.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Illinois Flag 855.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of South Carolina Flag of Cuba.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Cuba Flag of New York.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of New York New England pine flag.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Massachusetts Flag of Arkansas.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Arkansas Flag 856.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Wisconsin Flag 857.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Michigan Flag 858.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Connecticut Flag of Louisiana.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Louisiana Flag 865.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of California Flag 869.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Minnesota flag 868.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Florida Flag of Maryland.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Maryland Flag 873.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Tennessee Flag 874.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Missouri Flag 875.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of North Carolina Flag 878.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Mississippi flag 880.jpg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Texas Flag 883.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Alabama Flag 892.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of North Dakota Flag 894.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of South Dakota Flag 895.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Wyoming Flag 886.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of New Mexico Flag 896.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Georgia Flag 909.gif|Regimental Colours of the Army of Pennsylvania Flag of Oregon.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Oregon Ohio Volunteer Infantry Regimental Colours.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Ohio Flag 912.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of New Hampshire Flag 911.png|Regimental Colours of the Army of Deseret Flag of Washington.svg|Regimental Colours of the Army of Washington Federal Regimental Colours The Federal Army, not having any connection to states, often also has a strong connection to their regimental colours although not nearly as much so as the State Armies. Federal units have strongest connections to the federal government. Federal Armies recruit from the Army itself. The Marine Corps, Navy, Coast Guard, and Public Health Service are all Federally oriented, with no equivalent of State Armies. Flag 155.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Heavy Cavalry Corps Flag 726.png|Regimental Colours of the Congress' Own Marine Guard Flag 783.gif|Regimental Colours of the United States Navy Submariner Corps Flag 813.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Cavalry Corps Flag 815.png|Regimental Colours of the Chief's Own Marine Guard (Note: was the President's Own Marine Guard before 1863) Flag 816.png|Regimental Colours of the Vice Chief's Own Navy Guard Flag 817.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Hussars Corps Flag of Natinixwa (The Kalmar Union).svg.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Mountain Elite Corps SLC.flag.png|Regimental Colours of the Second Regiment of the Marine Corps Flag 830.gif|Regimental Colours of the United States 4th Infantry Flag 835.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Colored Troops (note: disbanded in 1975) Flag 843.png|Regimental Colours of the United States Marine Expeditionary Force Flag 851.jpg|Regimental Colours of the United States Irish Brigade Flag 908.gif|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Scouts (Note: Scouts are the SpecOps in ATL) Flag 914.gif|Regimental Colours of the United States Ordnance Department Flag 917.gif|Regimental Colours of the United States Army Engineering Corps Flag 918.jpg|Regimental Colours of the Fourth Regiment of the Marine Corps Flag 919.jpg|Regimental Colours of the Chief's Own Cavalry Guard "the Rough Riders" Flag 920.gif|United States Navy Church Pennant (Christian) Flag 921.gif|United States Navy Church Pennant (Judaism) Flag 922.gif|United States Army Church Flag (Christian) Flag 923.gif|United States Army Church Flag (Judaism) Category:Flags Category:Flintlocks Forever Category:United States